Blame It
by foreveryoungx
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are now 17 and heading out to a teen club! and what's a night of typical teen fun without a few drinks here and there? Rated T for teen drinking! JxC, LxS CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or any songs I may use in this story. Cool? cool.**

17-year-old Jimmy Neutron had always said that he was willing to try anything. Of course, with his scientist mentality, his logic made sense. He would always have to try different things to come to a conclusion. However, when Sheen and Carl suggested that they spend their Saturday night at the new teen night club downtown, he wasn't exactly eager to go.

"Oh come on Jimmy, it'll be fun," said Sheen, spinning around on Jimmy's beat up swivel chair, "and besides, it's the opening night. If we try going another time, it'll be too late. New clubs are good for a few weeks and then get dirty and lame."

"I didn't know you were such an expert on clubs, Sheen" said Carl.

"It's just one of the many things I learned from my UltraLady!" he replied happily, referencing Libby, "speaking of which, she _did_ mention that her and Cindy were thinking of going.."

"So?" retorted Jimmy.

"So this is your chance! Make your move on Cindy! It's only been what? 7? 8 years of sexual tension?.. And don't give me that look, EVERYONE knows it's true."

Judy Neutron, who had been vacuuming outside of Jimmy's room at the time popped her head through the door, "He's right sweetie," she said, returning to her vacuuming.

"ALRIGHT! Alright. I'll go. BUT IF THIS DOESN'T TURN OUT WELL-"

"We know, we know, No more late night escapades to various Ultra Lord conventions.. blah blah blah" said Sheen, with a bored expression on his face.

Meanwhile at the Vortex residence...

"Libby Folfax, you know VERY WELL that I have absolutely nothing club-appropriate" said Cindy, who was lying on her bed.

"Of course you do. Everyone does, it's all a matter of mixing and matching" Libby replied, "as a matter of fact.. yup, this will do."

Cindy sat up to see what Libby had laid out for her. It was the skirt she had bought for New Years, short, tight, sparkly, and flamboyant. Perfect. Libby paired it with a simple red tank top, and black flats.

"Impressive, Folfax," said Cindy, impressed "and your outfit?"

"Right here!" she replied, motioning towards her purse. Libby pulled out a short, purple tank dress, and silver flats. Seeing Cindy looking a bit confused at the flats, she said "I know, shocking, right? With all the heels I own, but going to the club with stilettos is like signing your own death certificate."

Cindy laughed, and the two girls began to get ready.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO! :)**


	2. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Hurray Hurray HURRAY for Chapter 2! I still don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, I wouldn't have ended it with such a cryptic episode. I don't own "Blame it (On the Alcohol) " by Jamie Foxx as well. JUST SAYING.**

**CHAPTER 2: Blame it on the Alcohol**

The boys arrived at the club at around 9PM that evening. They walked in and proceeded to look for a place to sit, ignoring the vulgar comments thrown at them by the various inebriated girls they recognized from school. It was clear that the once infamously dorky trio had grown up quite a bit, and cleaned up while they were at it. Jimmy, once the shortest boy in his class, was now 6 feet tall, allowing the rest of his body to be proportionate to his head. His once swirly hairdo was now kept short, but not too short, and wardrobe gradually became more and more decent, due to constant urging of Cindy and Libby. All of this put together made Jimmy Neutron quite the commodity with the ladies nowadays. Sheen grew to about Jimmy's height, and decided that while Ultra Lord would always be his hero, he did not need the action figure to dominate his wardrobe as well. This turned out to be all that Sheen needed to make himself more presentable. Carl was still Carl, allergic to most of the world, but he had slimmed out a bit after he grew a few inches. He wasn't quite as tall as Jimmy or Sheen, but he had grown considerably.

The club was packed and loud. The DJ played the first few seconds of Like a G6 by Far East Movement when he had spotted Cindy and Libby.

The two girls were on the dance floor, clearly owning it, as many people paused to just watch them dance. But what got Jimmy was her outfit. He felt a sudden possessive need to tell her to cover up. He didn't want other guys _looking at her_, but there they were.

Jimmy looked away, trying to distract himself. To his left, he saw a crowd of teenagers tangled up and dancing so inappropriately that it was almost a bit disturbing. To his right, he saw various couples making out, including Nick Dean and Betty Quinlan, who was wearing perhaps the shortest dress Jimmy had ever seen. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Libby and Cindy left the dance floor and approached the trio.

"So.." Libby started, "we heard Nick Dean has a couple of bottles. Are you guys down?"

"Anything for my UltraQueen!" said Sheen enthusiastically.

"Well.. maybe just a sip" replied Carl.

Jimmy considered this for a moment. He sighed. _Let the night of teenage debauchery begin!_

"I'm in."

Nick approached the group and passed them two bottle. Just then, a very appropriate song for the occasion started up.

_Blame it on the Goose _

The bottle was passed around among them one by one. When it was Jimmy's turn, he pointed towards the bottle and shot Cindy a questioning look. She proceeded to mouth, "Grey Goose."

"Here goes nothing" said Jimmy, to no one in particular, and took a sip. He then took another. It wasn't Purple Flurp, but it could be worse.

_Got you feeling loose _

After the first bottle was done, Jimmy looked around at his friends. Everyone seemed a bit.. looser after they had a few sips of the Grey Goose. Carl was surprisingly yelling embarrassing pickup lines to every girl who walked by their booth, while Sheen and Libby were busy flirting outrageously with each other. Jimmy turned to Cindy, who was looking a bit jumpy.

_Blame it on Petron_

"Wanna open the Petron?" asked Cindy, motioning towards the bag with the remaining bottle.

They opened the bottle and passed it around amongst the group again.

_Got you in the zone _

A few minutes later, Cindy, clearly affected by the alcohol, was whispering flirty things to Jimmy and pulling him up off his seat, and to the dance floor. Cindy proved to be a good dancer, even while drunk. She pressed up against him and moved her body to the beat. Both drunk and sober parts of Jimmy's mind were rejoicing.

_Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol_

And then suddenly, Cindy put her arms around Jimmy's neck, and kissed him, tasting the alcohol that had got them both there.

_Blame it on the alcohol _

**The story doesn't seem complete to me. I'll probably add a sober chapter eventually. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**foreveryoungx**


	3. Saving Carl

**CHAPTER 3! AT LAST! I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting! I didn't expect this story to become so popular which is why I've decided to add on some drunken escapades for all of you :) I hope you all enjoy!**

Jimmy and Cindy were still making out on the dance floor when they were interrupted by the arrival of Sheen and Libby, who looked quite panicked.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy, his words slurring a little, his arms still around Cindy, "is anything wrong?"

"It's Carl," said Sheen gravely, "he's.. he's.."

"DEAD? UNCONCIOUS? MISSING? WHAT?" yelled Jimmy, now frantic.

"..he's about to sing karaoke" said Libby, finally.

"NOT AGAIN! You remember what happened last time at Nissa's Christmas party" said Cindy, who seemed sobered by the news.

"Where is he?" asked Jimmy.

"He's on the next floor up. He saw a sign that mentioned karaoke on the next floor and ran off. I heard him say something about 'using the Biebs to score with the ladies'", replied Libby, looking thoroughly horrified.

The four ventured to the next floor, running and stumbling along the way, desperate to save Carl from what was bound to be an enormously embarrassing situation. However, upon arriving at the second floor karaoke lounge, they found that the damage had been done.

Carl was on stage, belting out the remaining lines of the song while a mob screaming girls jumped up and down adoringly on the floor in front of the stage. Carl, who was a sloppy dancer while sober, was actually impressive while drunk.

_Baby, baby, baby oh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby no__  
__Like baby, baby, baby oh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine___

_Baby, baby, baby oh__  
__Like baby, baby, baby no__  
__Like baby, baby, baby oh__  
__I thought youd always be mine, mine___

_(I'm gone)__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)__  
__(Now I'm all gone, now I'm all gone, now I'm all gone)__  
__Gone, gone, gone (gone)__  
__I'm gone._

"He's gone alright" said Sheen, disapprovingly, "I always told him that the go-to Karaoke song should ALWAYS be the Ultra Lord theme song, but nooooooo!"

Jimmy was about to say something, but Carl, having fought off the various girls who attempted to rip his clothes off, stumbled into the group.

"Guys! The Biebs is the MAN. I just got like 10 different numbers!" said Carl happily, taking various slips of paper from his pockets so the group could see.

"Carl, these girls were clearly as drunk as you are. This isn't a number, it's a sketch of a banana" said Cindy, showing Carl the drawing, "and some of these phone numbers have more than 11 digits"

"IT'S AT LEAST SOMETHING!" cried Carl, defensively, "Coming here was the BEST idea we've ever had. And this stuff" Carl took a lone bottle from the nearest table and showed it to the others "…is the BEST thing I have ever had. EVER!"

"Oh no." said Libby, reading the label, "what IDIOT would give Carl whisky?"

"Nick Dean" said Carl creepily, with a smile on his face, "he said it takes the edge off! Whatever that means." Carl then seemed to form an idea, "YOU GUYS SHOULD SING TOO! While we're all here! I like this floor much better"

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby all looked at each other for a moment, contemplating what to do. Surprisingly, it was Cindy who spoke up, "Well then" she started "pass the whisky, because this is NOT something I can do sober."


	4. The Incredibly Cheesy Karaoke Chapter

**And the story continues (: As you may or may not have noticed, I love love love reviews (well, maybe not the bad ones). They keep me motivated! So the more reviews I get, the faster the story continues! Hence why I am updating twice in a weekend! Keep the reviews coming, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Incredibly Cheesy Karaoke Chapter**

Despite falling back down to the sober radar upon hearing of Carl's Bieber train wreck scandal, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby easily slipped back into their previously inebriated state. The "miracle juice", as Carl had dubbed the whiskey, was successful in getting the group from tipsy, to full-on drunk. However, Jimmy, determined not to lose too much control over himself, remained generally tipsy, borderline drunk. He enjoyed being fully aware of his actions, but most of all, he enjoyed watching everyone else in all of their drunken glory. Carl was still collecting too-long and too-short phone numbers, as well as sketches of various fruits and dogs. Sheen and Libby moved on from being flirty drunks, to obnoxiously happy drunks, laughing uncontrollably at everyone and everything around them. Cindy proved to be an affectionate drunk, always having to have her arms around somebody, preferably Jimmy.

The group did their own thing for a few minutes before Sheen, now inspired by Carl's Bieb-licious performance, dragged Jimmy to the stage promising to have a fool-proof plan to "impress their women."

"Sheen if this involves Bruno Mars-" Jimmy started.

"Of course not! We need to appeal to our women by serenading them with a classic by one of their kind!" replied Sheen, choosing a song from the catalogue. He and Jimmy took their place on stage when a strangely familiar instrumental begun to play.

"Oh Dear Neptune, SHEEN. THIS IS NOT THE MESSAGE WE ARE TRYING TO SEND", exclaimed Jimmy angrily.

Sheen ignored Jimmy and began to sing along.

_I made it through the wilderness__  
__Somehow I made it through__  
__Didn't know how lost I was__  
__Until I found you_

Sheen inclined his head towards Jimmy, motioning for him to begin the next part.__

_I was beat incomplete__  
__I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
__But you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__Shiny and new_

_Why am I going along with this?_ thought Jimmy. That was the thing about having alcohol in your system. Even if you were fully aware of how stupid your actions were making you look, the majority of your conscious just didn't care. The voice of reason in Jimmy's head that told him to stop singing went ignored, much like Sheen on one of his Ultra Lord rants, and out of his mouth came one of Madonna's greatest hits, for everyone to hear.__

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine_

Cindy and Libby were in the audience, along with Carl, all hysterically laughing. Jimmy looked towards Sheen who shot him a look that said "See? Didn't I tell you that this would work?" Jimmy mentally facepalmed.__

_Gonna give you all my love, boy__  
__My fear is fading fast__  
__Been saving it all for you__  
__'Cause only love can last___

_You're so fine and you're mine__  
__Make me strong, yeah you make me bold__  
__Oh your love thawed out__  
__Yeah, your love thawed out__  
__What was scared and cold__  
_

It was at that point that Jimmy decided to cut the song short, determined to gain control. He looked over at Cindy, who was motioning for him to go sit down beside her. He wanted nothing more than to do so, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if this would ever happen sober. Did they have to have a few drinks before ever getting close to each other? Would she even remember tonight? Jimmy knew he would. Drunk or sober, he knew that his drunken kiss was still a kiss from the girl he is in love with. It wasn't anything to be forgotten. Who knows what Cindy would remember? She could quite possibly not feel the same way. Alcohol affects people the way loneliness often does. It makes people look for attention, for affection, for someone to love, even for only a few hours. In Jimmy's mind, this could quite possibly be exactly what Cindy was looking for, but he didn't know that for sure. He didn't know anything for sure. All he knew was that she had a great power over him. Even in all of her drunken vulnerability and desperation, she was nothing short of perfect to him.

While Jimmy contemplated all of this, Cindy, growing impatient, took to the stage to perform her own song.

"Guys… " Cindy said into the microphone, addressing the crowd of teenagers, "… lets be clear, I am wasted out of my MIND right now. But I love this song, and I love who I am singing it about."

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__  
__and curse at the wind.__  
__He broke his own heart and I watched__  
__as he tried to reassemble it._

Jimmy immediately tried to grasp the meaning of Cindy's song. So far, it only told him what he already knew. Cindy's parents never had the best relationship, and it had always haunted her.__

_And my momma swore__  
__that she would never let herself forget.__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.___

_But darling,__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
_

Cindy sang this part looking directly at Jimmy. It was at this moment that he realized how beautiful her voice was. It wasn't just about the message she was conveying, it was how she was conveying it. Singing was definitely her strong suit.

___Maybe I know somewhere__  
__deep in my soul__  
__that love never lasts.__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__to make it alone.__  
__Or keep a straight face.__  
__And I've always lived like this__  
__keeping a comfortable distance.__  
__And up until now I've sworn to myself__  
__that I'm content with loneliness.___

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk.___

_Well you are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.___

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
__but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.__  
__I know you're leaving in the morning__  
__when you wake up.__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.___

_You are the only exception.__[x4]___

_You are the only exception.__[x4]___

_And I'm on my way to believing.__  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Cindy moved in Jimmy's direction towards the last few lines of the song and stayed there. Sober Cindy saw that he didn't quite get it yet, and Drunk Cindy was determined to make sure the message was delivered, one way or another.

**Stay tuned for the Next Chapter! Send me suggestions if you have anything in mind (: I actually got inspired reading a few reviews so keep them coming!**

**foreveryoungx**


End file.
